the moment before death
by ancient dust
Summary: Ben Adler和 Scarecrow的故事补完计划。


在那道电光击中他的前0.01秒，Ben Adler猛然回忆起他这短暂的，可鄙的一生。

在眼前这一帧帧画面上，浮动着黯红的，飘忽荧火。

这使他自然联想起他怀里抱着的朋友——他也实在奇怪自己哪来的勇气竟还敢腆着脸这么认为——Scarecrow面板上的飘忽光点。只是以往这些光点并不像这样死气沉沉，这样复杂多变。

Ben对于这光点的语言，已经不似多年前那般熟悉了，自从背叛好友以后，他再也没正眼瞧过。他害怕读到其中的鄙夷，其中的懊悔，其中的哀恸，更害怕读到其中的谅解和爱。

他眼前涌出无数记忆片段。

他记得Scarecrow喜欢躺在后院的躺椅上晒太阳，他一身黑色涂装在阳光下如同黑曜石一般闪闪发亮，金色的勾线花纹嵌在他的手臂胸前，像是阳光在他身前流过的痕迹。

每个小男孩都想有个机器人。但Ben十岁就已经不信电影里那一套了，他知道人得靠自己。但即便是在他最美的梦境里，也没妄图制造出像这样酷炫的存在。看到Scarecrow的第一眼，Ben就知道自己做的那些是真的儿童玩具。

Ben在游泳池里漂着的时候，看见他悠哉游哉躺在躺椅上晒太阳的样子，就忍不住使坏。

Ben从来不知道他来自于什么样的鬼地方。在被Scarecrow拎着从游泳池里揪起来的时候，Ben才知道他不下水不是怕短路，只是单纯的不想下水。

Ben从来不知道他来自于什么样的鬼地方，所以总把他当成自己实验室里那些脆弱的低级人造机械智能对待。

Scarecrow喜欢这种小心翼翼。他以往的世界里只有战争和杀戮。他被制造成这样一台强大的战争机器，可不是为了在某人的实验室里当吉祥物，跳舞说话取悦人类的。

从没有人会每天给他抛光打蜡，也没人这样一有什么动静就想给他检查检查是否损坏。跟这个人类相处没几天，全身上下里里外外都被这个人类摸了个遍。

Scarecrow的名字就是那时候来的。全身都是刀刃，看起来就是个杀神，偏偏温柔的不得了，在Ben面前像只收了利爪的大猫。于是Ben联想到地球上的稻草人。乌鸦们第一次看着觉得害怕，后来见他不反抗，胆子就越发大起来了。

也就第一次看着可怕。Ben想起当初见面时的场景，忍不住露出一个微笑。

"我还是觉得睡在这里的每一秒都有可能被岩浆埋了。"Ben背着行囊准备原路返回酒店。宅男即使考上了斯坦福，人生也并没有容易多少。社团的第一个考验竟然是在火山脚下露营一晚。

但后来这事对于Ben来说也并非是全然的委屈。若是他那日没去，便遇不上Scarecrow，便也没有后来的故事了。

这对Scarecrow来说或许是好事。Ben想。这样他就不会遇上一个自私自利的人类，不会被这个人类骗取信任，也不会因此落入陷阱，被锁在一米见方的小盒子里度过无数的日日夜夜，无休止地遭受酷刑的折磨。也不必在这一切之后，用尽力气，原谅这个叛徒。

可Scarecrow一直以为那是幸运的眷顾。以前是，现在也未必改换了想法。

若是没有这个人类，他的飞船坠落地球之时，他就该没了命。即便侥幸不死，也只能独自在这个陌生的星球上活下去。Scarecrow向来不是什么隐忍坚强的性子。他很强，他们种族也很强，强到向来是看谁不爽就全杀了。他们是天生的战争机器，是为死而生的，却没有谁教过他们怎么活下去。

遇见Ben的时候，Scarecrow以为那就是他一生最狼狈的时候了。身为远征舰队的指挥官，竟然被击落迫降在这个低等星球上。飞船损毁，自己也被烧得面目全非，甚至还在坠毁时半身分离。

他一向爱惜自己的涂装。可那时候全身只看得出烧焦的痕迹，他悉心保养的金色纹路和金属光泽早就看不到了。那天Scarecrow的面板也和现在一样，闪着黯红的飘忽荧火，原本锋利坚韧的盔甲，身上的刀刃都大气的高温灼烧殆尽，为数不多残存的部分也陨落飞船的残骸被掰弯折断。他是拼着最后一口气才从驾驶舱爬出来的。只是凭着生存的本能，爬出来找他那断掉的腿掉在哪。

Ben看到他的时候，他就是这副脆弱濒死的模样。如今他躺在Ben怀里，仍然是这个样子。孱弱无力，连腿也被砍了。只剩下一只残存的手臂，紧紧抓住Ben的手。他的面板上只剩稀疏黯淡的几点荧火了。跃动的光中映出Ben的脸。

"别担心，我会救活你的。"

那天Ben帮他重新组装了身体，又背着他回到了酒店。这对于一个宅男来说绝对是无比巨大的工程量。Ben回到酒店的时候，他们俩看起来差不多都奄奄一息了。这使得Scarecrow隐隐有些内疚。

其实Scarecrow早在重新组装完成时就已经吸取了飞船的剩余能量，自己走不成问题。他就是想试探一下这个低等生物到底有什么居心。于是他就这样躺着，连续几日看Ben忙得打转。

Ben给他重新上了涂装，又精心打蜡抛光，要不是Scarecrow明确拒绝他把不明液体往自己身上抹，Ben本来还想给他上点润滑油。

"这太蠢了，我和你们人类的玩具不一样。"他意识到这点的时候，面板上的红色光点几乎要烧起来了，十分浮躁地四处乱撞。

"不涂就不涂，你别生气啊！"Ben被他伸出的机械触手抵在墙上，立刻举手投降，润滑油从他手上掉了下去，砸了一地都是。

Scarecrow不懂人类为什么害怕他。毕竟以他的检测结果来看，他根本就没有伤到人类。他在这种脆弱生物面前，连激光武器都没拿出来，他到底怕什么？

索性人类只害怕了那么一小会，戳了戳他发现没反应，又开始上下其手了。

"你这盔甲什么材料做的啊，我在地球上还没见过这么坚固的材料。"这已经是第30次问同样的问题了。Scarecrow说了他也不懂。毕竟生活在这种安全无害大自然中的脆弱生物，用不着这些坚固材料。

Ben这些天一直对着他自说自话，还喋喋不休。Scarecrow也基本上掌握了人类的语言，他完全听得懂Ben在说什么，就是懒得理他。

"睡觉，Ben Adler。"这是Scarecrow对Ben说的第一句话。

Ben听完不仅不想睡，还十分激动地一直拉着他叫他再说一遍，以确定自己没有幻听。

你们人类什么毛病？！被Ben念了十分钟的外星人决定放弃讲道理，直接伸出机械触手把他绑了，和他一起躺在床上。

"睡觉，Ben Adler。"

Scarecrow转头看向人类，面板上的荧火在月光下渐渐变成了银色，点点荧火时而聚集时而散开，仿佛流动的银河，又有些梵高画作中抽象的令人眩晕的美感。

"晚安。Scarecrow。"他这样说的时候，身边的外星智能并没有抗议，于是Ben默认他接受了这个称呼。

Scarecrow来到地球以后的第一个爱好是每天早上去社区公园遛人类。

而被遛的人类就需要保持早睡早起的好习惯来配合Scarecrow的新爱好。这个人类特指Ben Ben。

每天早上晨跑的时候，一同前来晨练的同学们和教授们总是很热心地跟他打招呼。因为第一天他带着Scarecrow出现在公园的时候引起了不小的轰动。

尽管Scarecrow听了他的建议，藏起了满是刀锋的外骨骼，模拟一个普通机器人的样子，但他的时髦值并没有因此遭受任何影响。看起来还是很厉害的样子。

但这些关注，在大家发现Scarecrow既不会聊天也不会跳舞以后就烟消云散了。Ben也被认为是一个正常的，带着自己的机器人出来晨练的普通工科大学生。

"健康生活，Ben Adler。"

气喘吁吁的宅男明白他想说的是：再跑一圈，Ben Ben。

十几年没这么运动过的宅男，面上笑嘻嘻，心里MMP。

"社交礼仪，Ben Ben。"

那时候Ben还不知道他俩之间有心电感应这回事。主要是因为Scarecrow跟他说话的时候惜字如金。但他也没注意到，尽管Scarecrow总是一个字一个字往外蹦，也完全不影响他们交流，这事一点也不正常。

"早上好，Ben！"隔壁学院的健身大佬跑步经过时跟他打了个招呼。

Scarecrow紧紧盯着健身大佬的背影，又转过头来看向Ben。

完了。

在Scarecrow还没来得及从根本上提高对健康体质的要求之前，Ben立刻揽住他的肩，笑嘻嘻道，"亲爱的，咱们差不多就得了，再说要是真出什么事，不是还有你吗？"

"危险，Ben Adler。"Scarecrow面板上的光点又变成鲜艳的红色，Ben看着也忍不住跟他生气了。实在是Scarecrow成天喊着危险危险，又从来不告诉他有什么危险。而且根据他对地球的了解，这个地方可没什么能精准威胁到Scarecrow的东西。

Ben觉得自己好像是跟Scarecrow冷战了。自从那天早上闹了不愉快，接下来两天外星智能都没有跟他说过一句话。但他还是能清晰地感受到对方的委屈。说实话他也不知道他感受到的委屈和难过到底是他自己的，还是Scarecrow的情感。

这天晚上Ben都差点以为他俩得分床睡了。分床不要紧，主要是他不敢赶Scarecrow下床，就得自己打地铺。

"危险，Ben Adler。"好歹这位大爷愿意跟他说话了。

Scarecrow第一次对他伸出手，轻轻握住他的手腕。外星智能诞生以来还没有接触过这么柔软脆弱的生物，他只是做出了一个拉住Ben的样子，小心翼翼也不敢真的碰到他。

"有你，没有危险。"人类真的非常固执。

Scarecrow伸出另一只手指指自己，"危险，Ben Adler。"

如果他的舰队收到他发出的求救信号赶来地球。这个脆弱的低等星球很快就会被他们占领。而作为指挥官的他，是不可能站在人类这一边的。

不过Scarecrow一向很乐观，毕竟宇宙这么大，不一定舰队就能找到他。用"乐观"这个词形容这种情况，其正确性还有待商议。

"你不是危险，Scarecrow。你是我的朋友。就算真的有危险，我们也会互相照看的。因为我们是朋友嘛。"Ben趁他不注意，从他手中逃脱，一翻身滚上床去了。

好歹今晚不用打地铺。

那天晚上Scarecrow坐在窗边思来想去，把求救信号发射器拆了下来，用激光彻底融了，才安心地回到人类身边。


End file.
